Links
If there is a more suitable page for a given link, please place it there instead of here. General *Basic journalism tutorials, from the Online Journalism Review at from the Annenberg School for Communication at the University of Southern California *CJR Daily, from the Columbia Journalism Review *Google's journalism section *Newspaper Index - Journalist edited index of quality newspapers in every country *ODP's journalism section (the Open Directory Project) *Wikipedia's journalism category A-B Accuracy *Getting It Right: Newsmaker Perceptions of Accuracy and Credibility, by Scott R. Maier, doctoral student, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill Blogs *directory from Cyberjournalist.net, Online News Association *A Capital Idea, by Nicole Stockdale *Common Sense Journalism, by Doug Fisher, University of South Carolina *First Draft, by Tim Porter *Headsup *Media Bloggers Association *NewsDesigner.com, by Mark Friesen *NewsliBlog, for news librarians *The Numbers Guy, Carl Bialik, at WSJ.com *Notes from a Teacher, by Mark Hamilton *Photojournalism, by Mark Hancock *Pressthink, by Jay Rosen *The Scoop, by Derek Willis *Stranger Than Fiction: One young reporter's adventures in small-town journalism, by Mark Edwards, Canada *Words at Work, by Pam Robinson Books *Poynter store Broadcast journalism *Poynter Institute section C Computer-Assisted Reporting *Bibliography from Poynter Convergence *American Press Institute articles Collaborative Journalism *NewAssignment.net Corrections *Addressing Errors, guidelines from the Freedom Forum, via the Project for Excellence in Journalism *Regret the Error Creativity *Creativity in Newsrooms: Suggestions for Editors Credibility *ASNE section *ACES' response to ASNE report *Bibliography from Poynter Crime and courts *Association Criminal Justice Journalists *Bibliography from Poynter *Covering Trials, by CBS News D-E Developing world * Panos Institute Supporting journalism in the developing world. * UNESCO guide to online journalism for journalists in the developing world Directory *Chainki, a wiki of links Diversity *ASNE section *Poynter Institute section Economist, The *Official Web site Education *American Press Institute articles Evolution of journalism *Abandoning the News, by Merrill Brown, Carnegie Reporter, Spring 2005 F-G FCC, U.S. Federal Communications Commission *Official Web site Fellowships *JournalismJobs.com list Framing *Framing the News by the Project for Excellence in Journalism Freedom of information *Freedom of Information Center at the University of Missouri-Columbia Freedom of the press *The Reporters Committee for Freedom of the Press Future of newspapers and journalism *NewAssignment.net *Newspaper Next: The Transformation Project Gannett *Official Web site H-J High school journalism *HighSchoolJournalism.org History of journalism *Jhistory discussion network *by Wally Hastings, Northern State University *Bibliography from Poynter Hurricane Katrina *Covering Katrina, from the Poynter Institute Internships *Database from the American Society of Newspaper Editors] K-M Knight Ridder *Official Web site Law *American Press Institute articles *First Amendment, USA, ASNE section *Media Law blog *Mid-America Press Institute articles Leadership, supervision and management *American Press Institute articles *Articles from the Mid-America Press Institute *Poynter Institute section Ledes *Finding Ledes Libraries *Special Libraries Association News Division *Bibliography from Poynter Media literacy *Center for Media Literacy Media ownership *Who Owns What, from the Columbia Journalism Review Military-related *Military Reporters and Editors *War Correspondents: A Book Bibliography, from Poynter N-P News about the industry *Romenesko News councils *Case for - and Against Newspapers in Education *Official Web site News sites *Collection by WikiNews Pagination *Links Politics and government *Politics and the Press, Bibliography from Poynter *Presidential Debates, Bibliography from Poynter Principles *Project for Excellence in Journalism **Citizens Bill of Journalism Rights **Statement of Shared Purpose Public Journalism *Bibliography from Poynter *PJNet RRR Radio journalism *Newswriting for Radio Reporting, Writing and Editing *Bibliography from Poynter Research (any of these: as part of journalism, about journalism, reporting on research) *Annual Surveys of Journalism & Mass Communication *Pew Research Center for the People and the Press *State of the News Media, by the Project for Excellence in Journalism *Research from PEJ Retention *from ASNE Reuters *Official Web site Rhetoric *Rhetorica Network SSS Sept. 11, 2001, and aftermath *American Press Institute articles *Get candidates to talk seriously about terrorism, by Murrey Marder, sponsor of the Nieman Foundation's Watchdog Project *The Language of War and the Ethics of Journalism, by Peter Y. Sussman, at Grade the News Shield law *Reporter's Privilege, from The Reporters Committee for Freedom of the Press Sports *Association -- Associated Press Sports Editors *Awards -- Dick Schaap Excellence in Sports Journalism Awards *Center -- Center for Sports Journalism, Penn State College of Communications Spreadsheets *via the American Press Institute T-U Technology *American Press Institute articles *American Press Institute articles on digital storytelling *Poynter Institute section *Technology for publications **Cole Group: Newspapers, technology, journalism, publishing, systems. New media, online publishing, newspaper business issues. **Ifra: Newspapers, technology, journalism, publishing, systems. New media, online publishing, newspaper business issues. International. In English, French, German and Spanish. **Seybold Reports: News, research and analysis of publishing technologies. **Tech News, from the Newspaper Association of America Tribune Co. *Official Web site Training *Database of training events *News U, online training *No Train, No Gain Trauma *Dart Center for Journalism & Trauma United States *Journalism organizations, etc., via the Poynter Institute *News about the industry, from Romenesko *Editor's bookmarks, compiled by Maurreen V-Z "war on terror" *The War on What, Exactly? Why the press must be precise, CJR commentary by Jacob Levenson, Nov-Dec 2004 *Article from Sourcewatch Wikis on journalism *Library wiki supporting the University of Montana School of Journalism Wire services *Session at ACES conference Writing and editing *American Press Institute articles *Mid-America Press Institute articles *Poynter Institute section Youth *Bibliography from Poynter Miscellaneous *Center for Media and Democracy *Institute for Analytic Journalism: analyticjournalism.myblogsite.com *Media Giraffe Project *Newsmap, a graphic of top stories on Google News *Open-Source Journalism Category:Journalism